


Double A

by hime_1250



Category: Frozen - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_1250/pseuds/hime_1250
Relationships: Elsanna
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

*双Alpha妹攻*  
*万字预警*  
*锁精预警*  
*不要问我为什么Anna在普通日子戴皇冠*

“Anna，到你了。”

Elsa推了推Anna的手臂。以往在家庭游戏里兴奋得不行的Anna这次却出奇的安静。

“嗯…我…有点累了…我先回去了…拜。”

Anna看起来很拘束，她一边弯着腰一边尽量让自己看起来自然地出了房间。

这对于Anna来说可是个极其反常的举动。

Elsa皱着眉头跟去了她的卧室，刚推开门就看见Anna蜷缩着身子侧躺在地上。漂亮的眉头紧紧地扭在一起，看上去像是遇到了世间最难的抉择。她鲜红的双唇张开着大口呼吸，似乎要将房间里的氧气都吸个干净。

接着Elsa就闻到了满屋子Alpha信息素的味道。她蹲下身去查看Anna的情况，面色潮红且浑身发烫，摁在地毯上的手指节都已经泛白，大腿轻微地摩擦着仿佛是要解决哪里的虱痒，是个明眼人都知道她被下了药。

Anna看上去有些艰难地从地上爬起，双手抓空了好几次才抓住Elsa的肩膀，重心不稳地往她身上扑着。Anna似乎只是想要借助Elsa让她站起来，但肩膀上传来的力道让Elsa根本站不住脚，她被迫往后退着，直到背部触碰到冰冷的墙。

“你还好吗？”

“我觉得不…怎么样…哈…嗯…”

Anna两只手撑在Elsa的耳边，将她锁在自己单薄的手臂里。

Alpha强大的信息素不断地从颈后溢出，强烈的药效轰击着她的大脑，理智与情欲的交战令她痛苦不堪，全身滚烫的血液都往身下冲去。

冰冷的墙壁令冰雪女王都觉得有点冻人，但眼前同样身为Alpha的自家妹妹体温已经上涨到了如发烧一般的地步。她半睁着眼睛看起来性感又诱人，胸部的起伏因为大口的喘息而变得很明显，Elsa的心跳跟着她视线的所到之处而变得越来越快。

“Elsa…我好难受…拜托…”

随着血液流遍全身的情欲让Anna觉得身下逐渐苏醒的性器要将裤子给顶破了，高涨的欲望已经让她快要疯掉。

“那…我用手帮你…”

Elsa拼命说服自己只是帮Anna解决因为不知道谁下的药而突然开始的发情，是基于特殊情况下的特殊应对。

Anna不断发出着Alpha强势又如同野兽般的低吟，平日里漂亮的，闪着光一般的眸子似乎无力再睁开，残存的理智马上就要被原始的欲望吞噬殆尽。

Elsa看到属于Alpha的武器即使裹在布料极好的裤子里也鼓起了一座山丘，如同狰狞的野兽被咒语困进了山穴。她似乎看见了布料之下那根挺立而狰狞的性器，看清了它的每一寸皮肤和每一条血管。

她觉得她的脸现在一定如同被火烤着一般会迅速红润起来，并且羞耻心一定是罪魁祸首。

事实上Elsa的情感比她自己想象的复杂多了。虽然大部分是羞耻，但她还流出了她自己认为不该有的兴奋和激动，甚至还有一丝惊慌。

自然之灵颤抖着手扒下她的裤头，那根极度亢奋的性器解除了初步的禁锢，跳出而暴露在了空气之中，它毫不顾忌地展示着令Elsa身为Alpha都有些恐惧的长度和粗细。

那根性器的目标和野心都非常明显，以至于它已经顶到了Elsa的胯骨。

上帝。Elsa意识到那动情的Alpha还在盯着自己看。她炽热的视线仿佛要把自己的身体点着，环绕在房间里的信息素如同恶魔一般诱惑着她。

冰冷的指尖首先接触到那根兴奋又吐露着欲望的性器，触碰到它顶端的那一瞬间，Anna整个身体都不由自主地发抖。

她看得出来Anna忍得很辛苦。也知道这种时候越快解决越好，即使她深刻明白Alpha的欲望一旦被勾起，绝对不可能是手或者嘴就能轻易解决的。

接着是手掌。她们都清晰地感觉到对方在不停地颤抖，不过一个是兴奋，另一个是惊慌。

Elsa下定决心要豁出去了，开始上下抚摸那根顶着自己胯部的性器。她甚至都不敢放肆地上下套弄，那会让她因为羞耻而宁愿死在这里。

“…我想吻你…拜托…”

Anna没有等她回答或者做出任何行动就捏起了她的下巴，狠狠地吻住了她殷红的唇瓣。信息素和专属于Anna的味道一下子如同洪水般被渡进Elsa的口腔，那条舌头也马上就侵入了对方的领地，肆意地横扫她的口腔内侧，甚至称得上粗鲁的吻技却极其符合当下的氛围。

Elsa发现因为接吻而导致的身体贴近让那根狰狞的性器狠狠地顶住了自己的小腹，如果再往下一点，就会顶到自己同样开始兴奋的性器。她沉浸在Anna灵活舌头的挑逗当中，动情的吻让她全身的血液向下身奔去。

拜托…不要…

Elsa想要用手把她推开，却被Anna的手臂紧紧箍在了怀里，胯部的进一步贴近让Elsa彻底硬了起来。

她居然会在面对面的情况下对自己的亲生姐妹有着这样污秽而见不得光的欲望。

“不要…拜托…Anna…”

Elsa扭过头从Anna肆意的吻中逃脱出来，大口地吸着空气，双手寻找着两具身体间的空隙想要隔开她，发出Alpha在性事上从不会发出的求饶。

Anna看上去已经完全失去了理智，将Elsa因为撇过头而露出的耳廓一口含住，湿滑的舌头如品尝人间的佳肴般肆意描绘着她耳朵的轮廓。

耳边被野兽舔抵般的声音如同响雷轰击大脑，Anna滚烫的鼻息拍在她冰冷的耳畔上，犹如一道电流让她的半边身子都麻了。

Anna的入侵无视了Elsa抓住她手腕的纤细指节，凭蛮力顺着Elsa身体的曲线向下探入她洁白的长裤里，释放出了她同样涨得不成样子的性器。

“你疯了吗？”

Elsa使出全身的力气将Anna的手从她坚挺的性器上拉回来，希望唤醒她和自己快要被信息素吞食殆尽的最后一点理智。

“我现在只想要你…Elsa。”

她吐出炙热的气息，低沉的声音里藏着极度压抑的欲望。

Elsa无论从心理上或是生理上都是绝对抵不住Anna这样诚挚而急切的邀请的。

她认为自己不可能与Anna发生这样破坏伦理的事情，但自己身下那根硬涨的性器已经暴露了自己身体的最真实想法。

Anna坚挺的性器甚至还在变长变粗，死死戳着Elsa柔软的小腹，与她同样炽热的性器碰触着身子。

“你也想要。我知道。”

Anna轻轻握住对方同样兴奋的性器，拇指轻扫她顶端的敏感点。

Anna轻咬她的侧颈，一只手去揉搓她胸前的软肉，另一只手在她身下抚摸同样属于Alpha的性器。

酥麻和快感冲击着Elsa不再冷静的大脑，她轻轻移动着小腹试图逃脱Anna有力的顶抵，却让那根性器在她小腹上游了个遍。

硬得发涨的乳尖被布料磨得更加难受，她从没有一刻觉得自己身上的衣服是这么多余。

“不要…拜托…我是你姐姐…”

即使Elsa现在暴涨的欲望已经没有了停下来的可能，但她还是不想因为一次放肆就把三纲五常彻底打破。

“我不在意！我只想要你！”

Anna显得有些生气，手上的力度突然重了几分，疼得Elsa惊呼出声。

“我想操你。”

她的脸上顶着被情欲折磨得难耐的表情，不在乎羞耻和文雅地说出最直白的念头，偏偏这一切都搭配着世上最温柔的语气。

她像抓住一条湿滑的蛇一样紧紧抓住了Elsa纤细的手腕，把她雪白的皮肤勒得通红。

“你以为我不想吗——可你是我妹。”

Elsa的声音越来越小，她强迫自己冷静下来而不至于没有礼仪地大吼。

Anna第一次见到Elsa承认她一直避之不谈的情欲。

Elsa永远都是一个优雅的，高贵的姐姐。至少在她眼里。她的一举一动无不透露着将七情六欲隔绝与身外，只心系国家的理性和坚强。

不知道从什么时候开始，她想要占领Elsa。不论是身体上或是心理上。她经常看见Elsa浅紫色的便服露出漂亮而优美的肩，冰蓝的冬衣遮不住的一大片诱人的雪白皮肤和精致的锁骨，在北山做的长裙勾出她细得折一下就断的腰，家庭游戏的睡衣凸显出她漂亮的蝴蝶骨和光滑的后背。这一切都会令Anna兴奋起来。

如果无法将她压在身下狠狠占有，那被占有就是Anna的第二选择。但她最后分化成了Alpha，实在是老天给她的一份大礼物。

她今天终于听见Elsa第一次向她表露自己的心意，向她说出这样令人羞耻的话。

她的性器此刻就顶着姐姐平坦而柔软的小腹，嘴唇此刻可以肆意地亲吻或啃咬她。

“这是违背道德的事！Anna！”

Elsa试图让自己冷静下来，在欲望的泥潭之中挥舞着手臂企图找到一根树枝将自己拉起。

“我不管道德。现在我是女王。法律和道德都由我制定。”

“你想要我。你全身上下都在告诉我。”

Anna将膝盖顶入Elsa两腿之间，迫使它们分开，露出绯红的花穴。

“拜托…不要这样…Anna…”

她此刻的求饶更像是在激起Anna全身血液在血管内的奔腾。Elsa求饶的样子甚至让她觉得身下更加难受。

“我只是爱你。拜托…就一次…”

Elsa的心里像是高高筑起的墙被大地巨人一拳轰碎。她完全无法对眼前的妹妹狠下心来冻住她之后从门逃出去。自己身下高涨的欲望也不允许。

现在的场面明明就是她朝思暮想盼望着发生的。虽然在想象中她并不是这么窘迫的那一个。

从分化之后开始她解决自己欲望的想象对象从来只有Anna一个。

“…就一次…”

Anna抬头亲吻她的眼角，要把Elsa融化了般的温柔顺着她的亲吻爬进了Elsa的心底。

她根本就无法拒绝这样温柔而性感的Anna。更何况她是一个对于所有人都极具有吸引力的Alpha。

去他妈的三纲五常。

Elsa躲开她蜻蜓点水般的轻吻，反咬住她的唇瓣将她带到自己唇前。

Anna放开了Elsa被自己捏得通红的手腕，从她的臀间下滑到她的大腿。

即使在梦里她们已经将对方在几百个地方做了几百遍，但真正做这种事的时候，她们都没有经验。都不知道会不会弄疼对方。

Anna轻轻沉下身子将Elsa抱了起来，身子往前施压将她的背顶在墙上。

信息素在这一刻开始彻底搅在一起，在她们两个之间现在只剩下急需解决的高涨的欲望。

Elsa低下头去看她，湛蓝的眸子正好对上那双无论何时都那么深情而温柔的炽热视线。耀眼的皇冠闪着在幽暗的房间里很明显的光。

高高筑起的墙已经被砸碎，紧锁的门终于被Anna死缠烂打地撬开。

Elsa抱紧了她的脖颈，感受到那根滚烫的性器已经抵在了入口。

“嗯…嘶……”

Anna并没有Elsa想象中的鲁莽和横冲直撞，相反地，她缓慢而艰难地进入，温柔得像安抚受伤的奶猫。

Alpha的花穴本就不是专门用来做这种事，即使动了情之后润滑已经足够，但它还是仅仅吞入了顶端就有强烈的疼痛。

Anna听到她伏在耳边的吃痛的呻吟，俯在自己肩上的整个身子都在发抖，她像是玻璃做的一般一碰就要碎了。

“太…太大了…拜托…慢一点…”

变相的允许和邀请让Anna身为Alpha的欲望燃烧得更激烈。在这个极度需要自己主导的姿势里，被顶在墙上的那个人既动弹不得又不能忘情地配合进出。Elsa感觉在这个姿势里自己能做的很少。除了被动挨操之外，就是俯在Anna耳边将呻吟和喘息全部送入她的耳中。

是个很有心机的姿势。Elsa再一次发现自己面对情欲的无力和Anna随着时间而成长的缜密心思。

粗大的性器一点点挤入Alpha紧而窄的花道之中，一点点的推入都有着将嫩肉挤开，将自己的身子放进去的快感。性器的顶端不断将前头贴得很紧的穴肉撑开，撑开后又被穴肉发了狂般地吸附着。

撕裂的疼痛随着Anna的不断推进而更加剧，生理泪水从泪腺中无法控制地迸溅出来。

Elsa尽量不让显露自己是个弱者的痛苦的呻吟和喘息逃出自己紧锁的喉咙，但眼泪却因为身体的过激反应结成了冰晶落在Anna的肩上。

不知是因为Anna的推入实在是慢到怕伤到这娇嫩的冰花还是其他原因，Elsa觉得她的性器仿佛没有尽头一般，已经顶到了很深的地方却还在往前推进。

“姐…你好紧。”

Elsa知道Anna是故意这么干的。但她还是被羞耻得全身都要蜷缩，花道内突然猛地收缩起来。

“不要叫我那个…混蛋…”

Elsa如同被人踩了尾巴的小猫，被人顶在墙上动弹不得却还是倔强地炸起毛，挥舞自己刚被剪了的爪子。

Anna轻笑了两声，似乎是因为听见平日里高贵优雅的她骂人而感到新奇。

想要逗她的恶趣味突然出现在了年下的脑子里，她等她开口的时候又轻轻顶入一段。

“啊…！…Anna…轻点…拜托…”

现在开这样的玩笑对于Elsa来说还是太过无法接受，她疼得头往后仰顶在了墙壁上，眼前被再次迸溅而出的泪水糊得什么都看不清了。

“我要断了。放松点。”

Anna终于将整根性器没入Elsa的花穴内，彻底捣到了Alpha身体的最深处。Anna将她从自己的肩头上扶起，抬头亲吻她的下巴，脖颈，锁骨，吻遍了她能吻到的地方只是想要她放松。不然接下来的进出可能会极其艰难。

刚才还在嘴硬的以为自己是狮子的猫咪突然安静了下来，就连身体最深处都已经被人强行挤开和占有，巨大的痛楚彻底击碎了Elsa的倔强。

她知道Elsa哭了。她整个身体都在颤抖，包括那根更硬了几分的性器。

现在换作她的性器顶住自己的腹部，流畅的线条和吓人的尺寸让她的性器看起来如同艺术品般完美。

她试着抽动，轻轻退出几分，又轻轻顶入，仿佛只是在试探Elsa的深度。

剧烈的痛楚已经要将Elsa的意识击垮了。她现在只想狠狠地将自己的头砸在墙上一昏了事。就算是换作在发情期的Omega，完全吞入Anna的性器也不能称得上轻松，更何况是身为Alpha的她。

她就算能够将痛苦的呻吟都咬碎了吞下肚子，从眼角不断滑落的泪珠也无法阻止。

Elsa条件反射地夹紧了她的腰，而她自己又轻得像片羽毛，往墙上一顶就不会掉下来，这就让Anna腾出了两只手。

她抚上Elsa高挺的性器，用温暖的手心抚摸过她的身子，用拇指挑逗她的顶端，小指轻刮她的底部。

本来就涨得厉害的性器终于得到一点慰藉，Anna称不上很有技巧，但只要Elsa知道这双手是属于Anna的，就足以抚慰Elsa了。

Elsa现在无法主动在她的手心进出，只有Anna自己帮她。她肆意地上下套弄，轻描淡写般地刺激她的敏感点，想要为她带来几丝舒服来冲淡巨大的痛楚。

的确如此。Elsa想要摆动自己的胯来配合Anna的套弄，但她整个人都被顶在墙上，被Anna的身子压在墙上，她动弹不得，即使动了也会牵扯到花穴而再次激起巨大的痛感。

“嗯…”

她发出痛苦而夹杂几丝舒服的低吟，现在就把刚才的三纲五常丢到脑子后面去了。阿伦戴尔的人民绝对不会想到前任女王现在被妹妹顶在了墙上一边哭一边被打手枪。

Anna感觉到她紧绷的身体有了些放松的迹象，再次抱起她的大腿开始浅而轻的进出。

每一次顶入Elsa都能感觉到自己的脊梁都在发抖，冰冷的墙壁都快要被她灼热的体温给捂暖了。

“…Anna…嗯…哈…！…”

Anna的顶入突然变得大力，直捣到花心的性器顶端差点让她爽得射出来。

是个Alpha都无法忍受长时间轻而慢的抽送的。那根本无法起到任何抚慰作用，对于Anna来说只有火上浇油。

肉体撞击的声音和淫绯的水声再一次让羞耻击碎了Elsa，就连自己的喘息声都无法再阻止地突破了喉咙。

她全身都如同雪一样白，唯独那几个饱受情欲折磨的地方是通红的。她泛红的眼角和鼻尖，被羞耻心所点燃的脸颊，被种下红色印子的脖颈，被啃咬得狼藉不堪的锁骨，被捏得绯红的乳尖，极度兴奋的性器和……被撞得毫无抵抗力的花穴。

色彩的对比在Elsa身上得到了绝对性感的呈现，包括Anna进出的性器和她白皙的大腿内侧。

痛楚逐渐被滔天的酥麻和快感所盖过，Anna还不敢放肆地抽送，但速度却都跟随着她的心跳在不断加快，力道也在成倍增长。以至于没过多久Anna的每一次顶入都让Elsa觉得自己全身的骨头要被她顶得散架。

Elsa似乎被顶得连组织语言的力气都没有了，快感逐步的累积和Anna有力的抽送马上就要让她达到高潮。

她的皮肤突然变得很红，花穴内剧烈地收缩狠狠吸住了Anna的性器，全身的快感已经储存到了极点，唯独挺立的性器在临近高潮的时刻得不到足够的慰藉，这让她卡在高潮的前夕无法彻底攀上去，就差那么一点。不上不下的境地让她难受得又要哭了。

“Anna…帮我…帮我…呜…”

Anna心领神会地帮她刺激硬得发烫的性器，细腻的手心不断摩擦着性器的身子，最后挺腰深深地顶入将Elsa彻底送上了高潮。

白浊的精液从性器顶端喷涌而出，Alpha的精液射得到处都是，但无一例外全都是在Anna的身上。

手上和腹部是最多的，甚至还有一些溅到了她的脸上。

“你是不是第一个哭着高潮的Alpha？”

Anna将她从墙上抱下来，沾满精液的手一不小心就让她金色的长发也粘上了一点。她用手臂环住Elsa，身下的性器又深深地顶入了花心。

Elsa此刻完全被强烈的高潮冲昏了头脑，性器和花穴的同时高潮让她觉得自己快要爽到天堂了。高潮的时候甚至连听觉都变得模糊，全身只有还在沸腾的血液同她一起享受高潮的余韵。

Elsa从既睁不开又合不拢的眼睛里看见连Anna头上的皇冠都粘上了一点白浊的精液，这如同一把利剑没入她的心脏，羞耻心又一次让她沉入海底。

Anna在性器还埋在花穴里的情况下抓着她的腰给她来了个一百八十度大转身。紧紧贴合着性器的穴肉夹得她差点要缴械投降。她一面将她放在床上，一面顺着她的脊梁骨舔抵。

Elsa跪在床上，胸前也被Anna沾满精液的手握住而狠狠蹂躏着。

“啊…Anna…”

Elsa意识到自己的性器和身体丝毫没有疲惫的迹象，这才发现自己的身体居然饥渴到这种程度。

甚至可以说是…淫荡。

身后的Anna又开始抽动她那根粗大而狰狞的性器，经过一次高潮之后花穴更加湿润，这就让Anna放肆多了。

她彻底放开了自己年轻而富有体力的身子，每一击都直直地捣到花心像要把自家姐姐刺个对穿，退出去又只剩下一个冠头，再狠狠地顶入，如同要把这个Alpha全身都撞成碎片。

Anna怕她的腰细得承受不住自己的撞击，趴在她的身上却还是用膝盖分散了体重。

第一次高潮如同醒酒一般唤醒了Elsa身为Alpha身体深处的渴望，第二次高潮仅仅在Anna抽送个几十来下就已经到达了前夕。

花穴再次剧烈的收缩让Anna有点意外，但她想要欺负Elsa的想法瞬间占据了她的心。

Elsa欺负过她很多次。说好要永不分开却自己偷跑去了暗海，家庭游戏暗戳戳地不让自己赢，回了房间就说自己不擅长。

在Elsa即将高潮的前几秒钟，本来帮她上下套弄的手突然紧紧握住她的性器底部，蓄势待发的精液被阻断在了门口。

“不要这样…Anna…呜…不要…”

Elsa背对着Anna都感觉到了来自身后妹妹的强大报复心理和恶趣味的玩弄，只是临近高潮的时候突然阻断精液的射出真的让一个Alpha难受到要抓狂。

“Anna…不要…呜…”

她开始无助地抽泣起来，求饶的声音都带上了令人心疼的哭腔，破碎的呻吟和喘息令她看起来更加楚楚可怜。

Elsa在这种时候表现得越是软弱，越是哭泣，Anna想要欺负她的欲望就越大。

她是自己的姐姐。自己高贵的，优雅的，心爱的姐姐。与自己有血缘关系的，同是Alpha的，刚刚被自己送上高潮的姐姐。

“求我。”

她轻咬Elsa的肩膀，亲吻她漂亮的蝴蝶骨和脊柱沟。

“求你…呜…Anna…让我…让我射…”

Elsa哭得全身都在颤抖，撑着床的手都已经没有力气，整个身子塌了下去，性器的顶端被杵在床单上，她轻轻动着腰身摩擦，已经兴奋到了极点的性器想要射精却被Anna一手锁住。

“再求。”

Anna再次将她背对着自己的身子转了过来，将自己的皇冠脱下来戴在Elsa头上。仔细欣赏这高贵的女王的脸上既沉浸在巨大的快感之中，又有着无法射精的痛苦的表情。

“Anna…我求你…让我射…我好难受…”

Elsa此刻听话得不成样子，或者说被威胁得很听话，是Anna让她从嘴中说出了这样令人羞耻和兴奋的话。

“…好难受…呜呜…Anna…我要…我要射…”

她现在的样子早就没了当初女王的风范和自然之灵的威严，只剩下被情欲所折磨得难受到极点的射精欲望。

Anna已经不再要求她求饶，现在完全是Elsa主动的恳求和讨饶。

Alpha的欲望被压抑是一件很难忍受的事情，更何况是最原始的射精欲望被人狠狠地锁住，那种感觉Elsa不想再体验下去。

Anna真的很坏。Elsa在巨大的难受和兴奋之中意识到。比起小太阳，她在床上更像一个大恶魔。没有尽头的性器和不需要休息的体力实在是让她一个Alpha都无法承受。

Elsa的性器被欲望染得通红，像一根烧红的铁棍。全身仿佛都因为Anna的那一双手而难受得像蚂蚁在撕咬。

“让我射…Anna…呜呜…我求你…陛下…”

Anna没想到Elsa为了恳求自己真的会豁出自己的一切羞耻心和倔强，她觉得这个时候无论要她说多么淫秽的话她都会脱口而出。

她哭得不成样子，整张精致的脸都布满了泪痕。带着皇冠的Elsa让Anna想起了加冕日那天同样美得动人心魄的Elsa。只是现在这个Elsa即使身为一个Alpha看起来也是如此的弱小，如此地像一个只能在Alpha胯下承欢的Omega，更何况是在自己的妹妹身下。Elsa现在比任何时候看起来都要更性感，更诱人，更容易令人心脏骤停。

“叫我姐姐。”

Anna抛出了自己最后的一个要求。也是她最想听的要求。

果不其然，这个无理的要求触碰到了Elsa的底线。她的求饶突然停止下来，狠狠地咬住了自己的齿关，只是拼命地喘息着妄图削弱几分射精的欲望。

Anna进一步地抽送来给予她花穴至高无上的快感，这令Elsa本就无济于事的削弱欲望的举动变得更加毫无意义。

Anna不急，看上去十分沉得住气。反而是Elsa处于极其劣势而只能屈服的处境。

时间的推移对于Elsa来说是极其不利的，如同伤口发炎般的酸胀和无法射精的痛苦已经将Elsa内心最后一丝的倔强逼到了极限。

秒针还没有走完半圈，Elsa实在是被Anna的一只手折磨到什么都不管了。她现在只有一个念头。就是想将精液全部射出去。

“…姐姐…”

她的声音微小得像是自言自语，Anna差点就听不见了。相比起求饶，她更像是在试探自己的底线究竟在哪里。

“…呜…让我射…Anna…姐姐…”

她的声线比任何一次都要颤抖而染满了情欲的气息，Elsa最终在Anna身下选择了如同Omega一般的屈服。羞耻与背德感再次席卷她的全身让她的意识又一次处于了崩溃的边缘。

Anna满意地松开手，然后就被Elsa甚至比第一次射精的量还多的精液喷了一脸。

比第一次来得更猛烈的高潮让Elsa陷入了前所未有的快感之中。所有的感觉器官似乎都无法发挥作用，全身只剩下极度的兴奋和到达了极点的羞耻。

Elsa觉得自己仿佛被抛入了无法逃脱的火山口，岩浆从她身边流过，全身都烫得不像话。

她大量涌出的精液射得到处都是，两人的小腹，手臂，大腿，Anna的脸，脖子，锁骨，和自己头上的那个皇冠。

象征着权力的皇冠此刻被粘上了白浊的精液，如同让严肃的政府公文贴上了小孩的涂鸦般格格不入。

Anna静静地俯视着她，安静地等她享受完高潮的余韵。

性器仍然涨得厉害，明明是给自己下的药所以选了药效最小的那一款，结果现在比发情期都还要更难耐。

Elsa是这个世界上对她来说最强劲的媚药。即使她的姐姐。

Anna俯下下身去亲吻她身体的每一处角落，将她从高潮的余韵中轻声唤醒。

Anna一开始怕弄疼Elsa，身为Alpha可不是所有的姿势都能满足自己。然后Anna发现即使将她对折Elsa的身体好像也绰绰有余。

Elsa的身体真的很软。柔韧性比硬得跟钢铁一样的Anna好上几个度。

Anna低头看她。散乱的金色长发已经快挂不住那沾了精液的皇冠，那双时刻透露着禁欲和清澈的湛蓝眸子半睁着露出无尽的兴奋和情欲，眼角和鼻尖红得不成样子，不知是因为巨大的疼痛还是快感而哭得满脸都是泪痕，一副楚楚可怜而令人心碎的样子。

天鹅般洁白的脖颈种着八九个红色的印子显得绯糜又性感，精致而明显的锁骨甚至有被自己咬破的地方。圆润的肩膀还有现在都没消去的牙印。

挺立的乳尖如同璀璨的红宝石般惹人注目，浑圆饱满的软肉上也有自己留下的印子。柔软而敏感的腰仿佛压一下就要断，平坦的小腹还留有被肆意亲吻的痕迹。

她仍旧挺立的性器沾满了白浊的精液，因为兴奋而颤抖着期待下一次激烈的性事，从顶端到根部都比例完美，更有着许多Alpha都无法达到的尺寸。

粉红的，吞且噬咬着自己的花穴外流出几道粘稠的花液，小的，窄的花口已经被撑开到最大，白皙的大腿根部都被撞击染上了潮红的颜色。

这是为Alpha生的Alpha。

这是为Anna而生的Elsa。

Elsa早就意识到自己被身上的人像看艺术品一般看个精光，灼热而渴望的眼神盯得她既惊慌又羞耻。

她浑身都是粘稠的精液，这令她又难受又兴奋。

“不要看…拜托…”

花穴突然的收缩让Anna觉得自己又要断了。粉红的穴肉显然还没有褪去兴奋，只是暂时得到了满足，现在又开始准备下一次高潮。

“你为什么这么紧。”

Anna轻轻抽动埋在她体内深处的性器，却发现抽送已经变得更加困难。

“你想看风景吗？”

Anna突然问她一句，没有等她回答就将Elsa从床上捞起来压在了落地窗前。

“不要…Anna…不要这样…”

“我喜欢你求我的样子。”

Elsa用手撑着巨大的落地窗，即使她知道深夜的城堡在这个窗前是看不见里面情形的，但十分开阔的视野和外面静谧的夜晚实在是让她更有了罪恶感。

身后的人又开始将性器狠狠地顶入，后入的姿势进入得既深又方便进出，也方便Anna从身后握住她的性器。

“Anna…不要…嗯…啊…Anna…”

Anna随着自己进出的规律不停上下套弄着Elsa同样急需释放的欲望，然而那个前后都得到无比满足的人却一边哭泣一边享受着自己妹妹带来的无上的快感。

毫无顾虑可言的横冲直撞让Anna几乎要将Elsa的花穴捅穿，每当Anna的性器整根没入的时候，四周的嫩肉拼命地想要留住那唯一的慰藉，发了狠地吸着那根巨大的性器，可Anna又迅速地抽出，在穴肉为失去了性器而可惜之际再次重重地顶到花心。

夜晚的阿伦戴尔还有士兵在巡逻，特别是女王护卫队是时刻不能停歇的。

Elsa看见一个又一个的士兵严肃地穿着军装在周围忠心而尽职地走过她的眼下，只要有人有一点抬头的迹象，她的心脏都会加速到爆炸。

“不要在这…Anna…不要在这里…”

恐慌和兴奋同时席卷她的大脑，她试图伸手去拉上窗帘，却被Anna抓住之后再次将自己转了个身顶在窗上。

粗大的性器再次狠狠地划过了花穴的每一寸嫩肉，比之前更加敏感的Elsa在Anna反应过来锁住她的射精之前再次达到了高潮。

花穴急剧的收缩狠狠地夹着Anna冠头的敏感点，她也干脆将压抑已久的精液全部射在了Elsa体内。

Anna又一次吻住了她，吻去她眼角的泪水和暴涨的情欲。

她轻轻抱住Elsa的腰肢，将她抱进浴室里洗去了一身的精液。

被Alpha折磨得几近昏厥的Alpha只剩下窝在Anna怀里和呼吸的力气。她全身都是疯狂过的痕迹，小腹上还贴着Anna仍然滚烫的性器。

她感觉到小腹又一次被Anna的性器顶得死死的，即使是躺在床上也能感受到她体内肆虐的欲望。

  
“混蛋。”

Elsa休息了好一会才有力气开口。


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *护卫装手套预警*  
> *妹攻办公室预警*

  
——————  
  
#2  
  
Anna低下头去亲吻她哭得泛红的眼角，枕在自己脑下的手不安分地摸到了某人的腰间将她翻过身。  
  
“你说过的。就一次。”  
  
身下那人突然说一句，沙哑的声音搭配上慵懒却令人心生寒意的语气，仿佛在Anna高挑的欲望上扑了一盆冷水。  
  
本来睡得很舒服的那人睁开眼看她。湛蓝的眸子褪去了原本满得溢出来的情欲显得冷静又高雅，只是哭了很久的眼睛仍然是湿漉漉的让人觉得可怜又想要保护。  
  
“拜托…你都两三次了我才一次…”  
  
Anna坐在她的胯上却仍然轻飘飘的像没有重量，本就不强的药效已经退得七七八八，现在仍然支撑着她的只剩下完全出于自身的欲望。  
  
她虽当上了女王在大臣面前好歹是收起了些吊儿郎当的样子，但在她亲爱的姐姐面前，尤其是现在的Elsa面前，她却精通撒娇，可爱得像一只摇着尾巴求喂食的奶狗。  
  
话虽如此，但面前出奇可爱的妹妹为什么可以一边维持着脸上委屈又让人无法拒绝的表情一边说着这么令人羞耻的话？！  
  
Elsa好不容易装得高冷一些的脸刷的一下又染上了几片红晕。她本直接朝着Anna的视线也跑到了一边上下乱扫着一片漆黑的房间。  
  
“驳回。睡觉。”  
  
她庆幸着被子一拉就能盖住脑袋，好让Anna暂时看不见她脸上的窘况，只能通过声音和语气来揣测自己的心情。  
  
Elsa坚信自己除了十几分钟前发生的情况之外，自己的声音会是很有威严并且带有命令意味的。  
  
她随手将身上的Anna拨到一边，自己往被窝深处一钻还往旁边挪，让两人中间隔一条鸿沟。  
  
Anna试着去往左边蹭，不过很快就收到了Elsa闭着眼睛发出的警告。  
  
她只好十分郁闷地自己去洗了个澡，安安分分地睡到第二天早晨。  
  
  
Anna醒了之后的第一件事就是往身边摸。  
  
空的。连体温都已经很淡了。  
  
她坐起身，房间里已经被整理得很整齐。就连到处都是的精液也已经被清理干净，就像什么都没有发生过。  
  
Elsa清理那些东西的时候会是什么表情呢。Anna一边对着镜子穿礼服一边想。  
  
Anna七扭八拐地找到办公室，轻车熟路地冲刺加飞扑挂到她的椅子上才发现身边站着一个今天新来的护卫。她尴尬地咳嗽两声，将文件工工整整地摆在了桌子中间。  
  
“Elsa呢？”  
  
她一边看似自然而随意地问了旁边的护卫一句，一边喝了一口办公桌上的水。有点冷。她皱了皱眉。  
  
“一早就回北地了。”  
  
她觉得声音有点耳熟。一回头声称早就回北地的某人自己高仿了一套护卫的衣服站在她身后。  
  
“知道了。帮我去换杯水。”  
  
Anna本来因为Elsa不辞而别而有点失落的心情突然大好，她指了指桌子上的水杯，拿起笔就要开始批改公文。  
  
不过长着一头金发的护卫突然坐到了她的对面，抬手把杯里的剩下的水冻成冰。  
  
“你就是这么对你的护卫的？陛下。”  
  
Anna的注意力还没随着笔尖落到公文上就被这个大言不惭的护卫掳去了。  
  
“你就是这么对你的陛下的？护卫。”  
  
不得不说Anna当了女王之后Elsa总有一种自己的攻击都被她轻易化解的感觉。但在她眼里这个新上任的女王仍然是可以欺负的。  
  
“这是暴政，陛下。”  
  
护卫面无表情地趴在桌子上。俨然一副耍赖的碰瓷样子。  
  
“既然如此，那我辞职。你先顶着。”  
  
陛下突然从椅子上站起来，脱下了头上的皇冠戴在那个护卫的帽子上，自己端着茶杯看起来心情大好地走出了办公室。  
  
护卫强行用冰把帽子和皇冠连在了一起让它不会掉下去，满脸不屑地把文件扯到了自己面前开始批改。  
  
护卫坐没坐相地趴在桌子上阅读着公文，显然换上了护卫装让她暂时忘记了自己的身份，胆子都大了不少。虽然带有疑似掩耳盗铃的因素，但她实在是放肆多了。  
  
女王这个职位真是有魔力。无论谁戴上了皇冠，无一例外都要变得端庄有礼，高贵优雅。Anna也不例外。现在两人中Anna看上去更像一个精通政事的真正意义上的女王，而不是整天骑着马到处乱逛的她。  
  
护卫一边改着公文一边胡思乱想了一大堆，紧锁的眉头自然是从来没有舒展过。  
  
她抬头看了一眼钟，计算着药效的时间应该差不多了。带着皇冠的护卫躺在办公桌上伸了个懒腰，把自己身上的护卫装稍微整理一下之后打开了办公室的门。刚迈出去半步就有一个极速飞奔的人状物体撞进了怀里，她往后倒退了两步才堪堪稳住身子。  
  
“噢…陛下。”  
  
护卫很不绅士地一把搂住女王纤细的腰肢上下揩油，穿着一身整齐的护卫装却丝毫没有履行护卫的职责或者遵循任何的规矩。  
  
“先进去。锁门。”  
  
女王的声音不再平静而是变得急促且带有细微的颤抖。她要求护卫搂着她进办公室，思考了半秒左右补了一条锁门的命令。  
  
金发的护卫照着做了，将怀里开始释放信息素的Alpha打横抱起向办公桌走去。  
  
“混账护卫，你给女王下药。”  
  
Anna没好气地锤了她一下。她抬起头去看那满面春风的护卫，并且借着机会细细打量穿着一身男装的Elsa。  
  
如果要从阿伦戴尔的服装中挑出一件最帅气的来，毫无疑问是护卫装。  
  
一身护卫装被她穿得颇有韵味。脸上本就带着威严的她换上护卫装之后看起来像极了身怀绝技的高手，本身穿着男装也很是英俊的Alpha此刻显得更加高挺而让人有臣服欲。  
  
她有精致的面庞和几近完美的身材自然是穿什么都好看，只是干净而整洁的男装让她看起来更英气。  
  
她轻轻将Anna放上椅子，抬腿跨坐在她身上，挑起她的下巴要她抬头看自己。  
  
“陛下都可以给自己下药，陛下的贴身护卫怎么不行？”  
  
Elsa知道药效不会太猛到让Anna现在就失去理智，况且她只是小小地喝了一口。  
  
“你这是以下犯上。”  
  
Anna明明是中药的那一个却看起来像个没事人，不禁让Elsa有点怀疑北地弄来的药是不是太淡了。  
  
“陛下才是以下犯上。”  
  
她一语双关，让女王与护卫的对话顿时变得危险起来。  
  
“我可是行暴政的女王。”  
  
行暴政的女王想要探入护卫的长裤中摸出她滚烫的性器，却被两只带着洁白手套的手制止。  
  
“你得知道，行暴政的人最喜欢行刑。”  
  
她在那个护卫还没有意识到事情发展已经不容她想的那般顺利之前，搂住她的腰从椅子上站了起来。  
  
“我决定判你以下犯上罪。即刻行刑。”  
  
Anna将护卫放在满是文件的办公桌，或者说她的行刑台上。她低下头细细打量Alpha英气十足的面庞上有些惊慌又故作镇定的表情。  
  
Anna干脆利落地宣布完判处结果，低头吻住护卫半开的唇瓣，切断了对判处结果提出异议的可能。  
  
Elsa本有足够的力气去凭靠Alpha的体格和那杯小小的药剂将Anna压在身下干成昨天晚上她的样子。但她突然发现自己的信息素只要一碰到Anna的信息素就完全败下阵来，丝毫占不了上风。  
  
信息素也是有记忆的。昨晚的性事让Elsa的信息素已经完全记住了Anna，记住了昨天晚上发生的一切，记住了两人谁是主动进攻谁是被迫承受的一方。  
  
她没过多久就在Anna的吻中软成了一滩水，被吻得上气不接下气后大口呼吸着，并且闻到了满办公室的信息素。  
  
她每吸入一分Anna释放的信息素，那强势又极具有侵略性的味道就会冲上她的大脑，侵蚀着她所剩无几的反抗意识催促她赶紧臣服。而自己的信息素却变得像一只极容易被野兽一口吞掉的兔子一样温和又乖顺。她都快要怀疑自己究竟是不是Alpha。  
  
信息素拼命地告诉护卫她已经没有反击身上这个Alpha的余地，唯一能够保护自己不被干得意识都消散的方法就是去乞求身上这个完全占据了主动权的Alpha手下留情。  
  
不需要很久，无论多么冷静的Alpha都无法抵抗刻在基因深处的信息素的诱惑，很快就会迷了心智。她抬手扯住女王的领子，用着软绵绵的力气将她的耳畔带到自己的唇边。  
  
“请陛下从轻行刑…”  
  
Elsa不知道自己为什么会脱口而出这样令人羞耻的话，既乖乖地配合着身上人角色扮演的把戏，又显得毫无Alpha的威风看起来像个可怜兮兮的Omega。  
  
她震惊于自己平日冷静又严肃的声音会变得这样甜腻而柔弱，仿佛有人躲在了她的喉咙里用着Omega的声线说着令她万般羞耻的话。  
  
而对于Anna来说，身下的Alpha释放出来的信息素既有专属于Alpha气味的侵略性与攻击性，却又温驯得出奇，很像一只安静趴在身边的狮子。  
  
谁都不会拒绝一头狮子臣服地拜倒在自己脚下。更何况是天生就有着强烈征服欲的Alpha。  
  
护卫装不同于睡衣，什么都不用做就可以亲吻到大片的肌肤，啃咬雪白的脖颈。而护卫装把身下的护卫包得严严实实，就连手都要藏在洁白的手套里。  
  
Anna抬手解开护卫装深黑色的领子令她露出诱人的脖颈，上面布满的种下不超过半天的吻痕使Anna又有机会借题发挥。  
  
“护卫昨晚没有站岗吗？”  
  
她低下头去亲吻自己种下的吻痕，伸出舌头舔抵她好不容易保留下的一部分雪白肌肤。  
  
Anna对于这样的挑逗似乎很有兴趣，也很在行。每一句话都能让身下那个Alpha的脸变得更红。  
  
“嗯…昨晚…为了保护陛下…被坏人捉走了…”  
  
护卫有些语无伦次地组织着语言。她根本不知道是什么战胜了自己的理智让自己张开嘴说了这样危险而羞耻的话。毕竟只要一张开嘴就会有埋伏在齿间的喘息和呻吟跳跃而出，让她显得更像一个Omega。  
  
“坏人也对你做了这些？”  
  
或许是为了保持护卫装的整洁，Anna没有解开她胸前的纽扣，直接从纽扣间的缝隙将手探了进去。她抬手一握又引起了身下人的颤抖。  
  
护卫紧闭着双眼，生怕自己因为羞耻而产生的泪水又要从眼眶里跑出来。她不想要再张开嘴导致一堆喘息的泄露，只是仿佛用尽了全身的力气般点了点头。  
  
“坏人折磨得你很痛吗？”  
  
陛下的语气变得很轻和。她紧皱着眉头，温柔得仿佛在安抚打针的小兽。尽管欲望已经随着血液冲上了头脑，但弄疼她心爱的姐姐并不是她的本意。  
  
虽说Alpha刻在骨子里的冲动已经催促着她快狠狠地占有身下的人，但Anna只要一看到Elsa紧皱着眉隐忍而沉默地承受她的撞击时，她又生怕自己带给Elsa的痛楚大于快感。  
  
“…如果是陛下…那就不痛。”  
  
湿滑的舌头舔抵过昨晚啃咬得太过大力而留下的咬痕，抹去残留的疯狂与粗暴，像是抚慰伤痛般刷上一层晶莹的银液。  
  
Anna多解开了一颗扣子，将一边的衣服扒到肩头，低下头去亲吻她挺立的乳尖。  
  
温软的唇瓣轻轻吮吸乳尖的顶端，用舌尖去挑逗她，用舌身去摩擦她的身子。猩红的舌头与粉红的挺立不停地狂舞，酥麻得让身下人不自觉地挺起了胸脯。  
  
另一只手再度往下探入洁白的长裤，这次却没有遇到阻止。指尖触碰到了那滚烫的性器，将它带出了无比束缚的窄小空间而挺立在空气之中。  
  
灼热的手心轻蹭着她身下难受得紧的欲望，很快就听到那个Alpha护卫发出着难耐的鼻音。  
  
她的唇舌离开诱人的乳尖，俯下身去含住了她性器的顶端。  
  
温软的口腔含住了性器里最为敏感的顶端自然让身下的人惊呼出声。全身最敏感的地方被湿滑的舌头反复摩擦着挑逗，即使只含住了一个顶端，那条不停作妖的舌头已经让她快要射了。  
  
“陛下…不要…”  
  
我快要射了。Elsa在最后半句话跳出牙关之前狠狠地吞了回去。她挺立的性器顶端被相较之下温度很高的口腔包裹住，灵活的舌头围绕着它打转。细腻的手心轻轻握住器身以保证性器的另外部分不受冷落。  
  
Anna很快就不再局限于对顶端的重点进攻，她伸出舌头从根部舔到顶端，留下一条晶莹的湿润。湿滑的舌头划过她性器的每一寸皮肤，舔抵到那高涨欲望的每一个角落。  
  
舌头的肌肉时而紧绷，只用舌尖轻轻顶抵；时而放松，用整条舌身大范围地剐蹭。她的舌技也许称不上高超却也足够让Elsa全身都颤抖起来。  
  
她越是舔就越是发现自己是多么喜欢这根如艺术品般完美的性器。很白，很干净，从头到尾都很精致，如同她的主人一般有着巨大的诱惑力。  
  
Anna趁机抬头打量那个以下犯上的护卫，她此刻显然沉浸在了被行刑的快感之中。那双洁白的手套也不管自己身下抓着的是多么重要的公文了，只管狠狠地将它捏皱甚至捏破。  
  
那张很有Alpha英气的脸上染满了红晕像个害羞的小女孩，原本只是稍微有点急促的鼻息已经变得粗重，呼吸的规律都已经彻底乱作一团。  
  
纯粹的快感与情欲的难耐一同冲上她的大脑，Elsa情不自禁地挺起了腰想要将自己的性器再多塞入一点那温软的口腔，再多受到那条让她又爱又恨的舌头的抚慰。  
  
Anna在她即将射精之前离开了她的性器，剥掉长裤向下亲吻到她湿润的花穴。  
  
这又是她极为敏感的一个地方。Anna伸出舌头探入细窄的花道，舌尖不自觉地勾起蹭到侧壁让Elsa的眼泪又要夺眶而出。  
  
她快要哭了。高涨的欲望迟迟得不到满足本就难受得很，偏偏Anna的挑逗又那么恰到好处，既能够暂时抚慰那如潮水般源源不绝的情欲，又能够让那名为情欲的火燃烧得更旺一些。  
  
她知道只要她开口求Anna进来，Anna是绝对不会拒绝的。也可以马上就让Alpha强势的性器瞬间填满自己身下的空虚，堵住叫嚣着的情欲。  
  
但她仍然紧咬着牙关不肯泄露一丝一毫的求饶，就连湛蓝的眸子都紧闭着不敢睁开。  
  
Elsa想要得到抚慰，但那个唯一有能力也有资格抚慰她的人此刻还乐在其中地让她更难受一些。  
  
不论Anna是不是有意的，她都无法再去计较了。她现在只想得到Anna同样挺立的性器。  
  
Elsa看见她慢条斯理地脱下象征权力和高雅的女王装。女王装对于Anna来说脱下来还不算复杂，她缓慢地露出大片的小麦色肌肤。她身体的每一寸通过Elsa湛蓝又禁欲的眸子传送到大脑，接着就不假思索地在身下做出了反应。  
  
Anna再次俯下身去亲吻Elsa血红的唇瓣，从她的大腿根处顺着外侧抚去，找到最应手的地方将她拉到自己跟前。  
  
硕大的顶端挤开窄小的花口，这感觉和第一次做的时候是一模一样的。  
  
她轻推着胯缓慢而艰难地挤入，身下的小护卫被她吻住了唇瓣什么也说不出口，只是自己肩头的手如果不是隔着一层手套恐怕就要抓破她的皮肤了。  
  
Alpha的花穴无论什么时候被人强行挤开都是巨大的痛楚，第二次做相比起第一次做的时候丝毫没有削减。  
  
Elsa好不容易忍到了现在的泪水马上就跳出了眼眶落在脸颊上，花口被撑到极限的疼痛一瞬间就击垮了她曾建设的所有心理防线，她开始断断续续地抽泣，知道自己又要在Anna身下哭得溃不成军。  
  
Anna松开她的唇瓣让她喘气。在她眼角吻去她的生理泪水，顺着脸颊滑下去吻她的耳廓和耳根，侧颈和后颈。  
  
她的吻如汪洋的海一般温柔得令人心动，叫人马上就将全身都献给这名极有魅力的Alpha。  
  
她不需要开口，只是凭着细碎却长情的吻就能将自己的温柔全盘奉献给她身下的爱人，她血脉相连的姐姐，她同为Apha的Elsa。  
  
Anna清楚地知道自己不会很多甜言蜜语可以只靠嘴皮子就让Elsa平复下来，她只觉得不能弄伤了她心爱的人，缺乏技巧和经验却尽全力地帮她放松。  
  
Anna继续挺入，即使仍然艰难却也是比第一次轻松多了，她依旧是整根进入地直捣到花心，完成第一次结合后就耐心地等她适应自己。  
  
如同精灵一般的护卫死死地搂住了她的肩膀不让她离开，紧密地贴着身上人的身子仿佛只是想得到点热量。  
  
Anna同第一次一样腾出手去抚慰她同样涨得难受的性器，用拇指的指腹轻蹭它的顶端。  
  
她在如潮水般的痛楚之中得到了几丝快感，窄小的花穴不顾主人的疼痛又开始拼命吸附那根狰狞的性器。  
  
Anna轻轻退出几分又缓缓顶入，每一次撞到花心都能感受到身下人的颤抖。护卫哭得呼吸都带上了哭腔，胸部的起伏因为抽泣而看起来更明显和性感。  
  
不需要很久，Alpha的体格就能适应这样巨大的痛楚。Anna将两只手撑到她脖子两边将她固定在办公桌上。因为身下的顶入，Elsa的身体就会往后撞在她的手上，颇有一种不能动弹只能被迫接受撞击的感觉。  
  
Anna很喜欢这样的姿势。她喜欢看到Elsa既逃不掉又动弹不得地只能在自己身下承受撞击的样子。而且这会给她很大的自由，可以对身下的人为所欲为。  
  
她慢慢地抽出又急速地顶入，每一次却都不是很大力。她的撞击显然是有规律可循，Elsa完全清楚什么时候她又会再次抽出，再过多久她又会直直捣入花心。  
  
说是抽送不如说是磨合加挑逗。Anna如此反复个几分钟就知道身下人不再有那么大的痛苦了。  
  
Anna必须仔细打量Elsa脸上的表情，揣测她的感受。她倔强地咬紧自己的牙关不肯透露一丝感受，唯有Anna自己去猜。  
  
Anna保持着先前进出的规律，只是力道大了不少。臀与胯撞击的声音听得身下那个护卫面红耳赤，每一下都仿佛重锤敲击在她的心上。  
  
全身的血液似乎都在往下冲去，花穴所能承受的快感达到了临界值，四周的穴肉仿佛要永远留住Anna的性器般收缩着，Anna也加快了抽送的速度来配合她的高潮。  
  
“陛下……陛下…”  
  
快给我。Elsa又一次将最后一句话吞回了喉咙。临近高潮时喘息与呻吟都无法再被她制止，甜腻的邀请与催促实在是让身上的Alpha受不了。  
  
她发了狂地进出，整根没入又整根拔出，也不在意这里的动静是否会被门外可能出现的人所听见了。  
  
身下护卫的高潮终于到来，她仿佛全身紧绷的肌肉都参与到了这场自家妹妹带来的高潮里，性器顶端射出的精液喷得Anna一整个小腹都是，她狠狠地咬住了齿关不让自己呻吟出声，反而让通红的脸颊看上去更加性感和诱人。  
  
她身上看起来很严肃的护卫装只解开了几颗扣子却被扒下了一边，刚好露出一颗不知道被衣服的边缘狠狠摩擦了多久而红得剔透的宝石。手上戴着的洁白手套让她看起来禁欲又高洁，而手套的主人此刻却完全沉浸在高潮的快感之中，半睁的眸子流出了无尽的情欲与陶醉，泛红的眼角和鼻尖都表明这个人刚才哭了一场。  
  
拜托。哪有刑犯这么性感的。  
  
Anna根本不等她有喘息的余地，直接用极快的抽送将她从高潮的余韵中拉了出来。  
  
高潮后的整个身子仍然都很敏感，滚烫的性器整具捣入来让每一寸穴肉都得到抚慰，整根拔出后只剩下顶端还留在里面，翻出一点粉红的穴肉，顶入时又再次将其狠狠地挤回去。  
  
尽管嘴上Elsa并不提出任何要求，修长而白皙的大腿却夹紧了Alpha有力的腰肢要身上的行刑人再贴近一点。  
  
Anna每顶入一次就会深深地撞到她身体的最深处，挤开每一分可能贴在一起的穴肉，滚烫的性器狠狠地碾过她的敏感点，将紧而窄的Alpha花穴撑到极限。湿滑而炙热的花道每一寸都渴望得到那性器的青睐，每一点都想要通过摩擦得到至高无上的快感。  
  
Elsa从没有如此发现过一件事物所带给她的感觉会如此特别，情欲已经烧遍了她的全身，花穴不断向大脑输送着快感，Anna的侵略有力而迅速，像是要将Elsa整个人都撕碎了吃得干净。  
  
两人的信息素疯狂地搅在一起，表示着信息素两位主人都极其沉浸在带来愉悦与快感的性事之中。  
  
办公室里一时间只剩下两人急促的喘息声，性器搅动花液着进出的水声和臀胯间的撞击声。  
  
不过一声敲门声不大却如同一道响雷般加入了它们的合奏。  
  
“午饭时间到了，陛下。”  
  
是Kai。对于Elsa来说Kai的声音是那么的熟悉。在她锁上门的13年间她最常听到的就是Kai的声音。  
  
Kai教会她许多事情，也包括身为Alpha要节制的原则。只是她现在正承受着自家妹妹的撞击，做着与他的教诲背道而驰，在世人面前是大忌的事。  
  
背德感一瞬间攀上了她的大脑，却反而令她更加兴奋起来。花穴又开始拼命收缩，这是Elsa和Anna都没有想到的。  
  
仅仅是和Anna做了两次自己的思想和身体就已经转变了这么多。  
  
但也可能…没有改变。  
  
“好…我等会去。”  
  
Anna停在了Elsa的花穴内，却差点被她突然的收缩吸得要缴械投降。她狠狠地将低吟咽回自己的肚子，暂时停下了身下的动作。她还没有想要欺负身下这个护卫到了不计被人发现的后果的程度。  
  
Elsa只能咬住自己的手腕企图堵住自己甜腻的呻吟和不断的喘息，花穴不断输送的快感突然从源头被掐断，身体深处的不满很快就传遍全身。  
  
她又一次涨满了情欲而半睁着的湛蓝眸子眸子仅仅是那样看着自己身上那个迷人又英气的进犯者，潮红的眼角不停地淌着永远不会流尽般的泪珠，温热的泪水顺着她的眼角滑到办公桌上结成漂亮的冰花。  
  
没有被自己咬住手腕的另一只手摸上她沾了精液的腰际，修长的双腿又一次夹紧了她的腰将最后一点露在外面的性器也顶入自己的花穴内。  
  
不要停。不要停。她的眼睛，她的花穴，她溢满了整个办公室的信息素中都在向Anna不停地叫嚣着。接着她就发现除了Elsa的嘴，她的全身都在拼命地要求着自己不要停下。  
  
如果再慢一分恢复抽送，身下这只极其性感的妖精会不会又无助地向自己求饶？而那根硬涨到极限的性器又会不会难受到让自己都哭出声来？  
  
即使Anna此刻想要保持办公室的安静，也由不得她了。信息素已经先一步她的大脑做出了反应。  
  
Anna恢复了抽送，却比第一次抽送还要更加轻而缓。她拼命压抑着自己狠狠贯穿她的想法控制着自己的力道，阻止着自己疯狂抽送的念头限制着自己的速度。  
  
她不敢低头看那个护卫，她美得摄人心魂，性感得迷人心智。她怕自己看见她那双眸子后会不计后果地冲撞起来。  
  
“那…陛下的姐姐Elsa…需要我们为她准备餐具吗？”  
  
Kai似乎是犹豫了一下才把这个问题说出口，Anna不知道他有没有听见任何从这个办公室里传出去的声音。  
  
Elsa听见自己的名字心脏都快要跳出来了。她湛蓝的眸子看起来无助又可怜，直直地盯着Anna希望她帮自己说话。毕竟她现在开口只能把局面变得有惊有险。  
  
“…可以。”  
  
Anna也不敢考虑太多，况且现在的情况根本容不得她考虑。身下这个诱人又性感的Alpha已经完全剥夺了她思考的能力。  
  
她努力让她的声音听上去平稳又冷静，不过下一秒她就被Elsa突然到来的高潮吸得无法再保持那样的镇静了。  
  
而那个护卫被高潮抽去了全身的力气，Alpha本就少得可怜的花液却满得从办公桌边缘滴到了地上。  
  
她卡在Anna的双臂和身体之间，连去思考Kai究竟走了没有的空闲也消失殆尽。Elsa只是大口喘着气，也顾不上眼前那人还在盯着自己看了。  
  
别人所带来的高潮比自己解决的要强烈得多，更何况是自家妹妹干上的高潮。她的身体敏感得不像话，两次高潮过后花穴仍然是如同发情的Omega一般无法平静下来。  
  
没有什么比被一个Alpha压在身下干到高潮这样更令Alpha觉得自己失去尊严的事了。更何况是以下犯上却还理直气壮的妹妹。Elsa几近绝望地发现自己丢失了身为Alpha的尊严却还在渴望着身上人继续地侵犯。  
  
陛下一把捞起她的腰将她抱在怀里站起了身子，软若无骨的护卫赶紧环住她的脖子以防自己掉下去。  
  
“…嗯！…”  
  
这个姿势进得很深，经过身下人又一次高潮而更加兴奋的性器突然急促地撞到花心让俯在她耳边的护卫闷哼出声。  
  
但Anna没有对这个姿势有过多的留恋，她将性器从拼命想要留住她的花穴里抽出来，带出一大片晶莹的花液。  
  
突然失去了唯一慰藉的穴肉难受得很，甚至连带着那根挺立的性器也变得更加硬涨。  
  
Anna很快就可以满足她两样需求。她将护卫翻了过来背对着她，再次将她压在办公桌上。  
  
她俯下身来紧贴着她的背，毫无忌惮地将自己的重量加在她身上，和花穴短暂分离的性器摩擦过每一寸穴肉一捅到底，两只手一起握住她涨得难受的性器。  
  
Anna每一次顶入都会带动Elsa的性器在自己手心的进出，灼热的性器毫不怜香惜玉地对这令她着迷的花穴行着极乐之刑，摩擦她每一寸饥渴难耐的穴肉，填满她花道里的每一个角落，搅拌着每一滴花液所发出的水声回荡在整个办公室里。  
  
Alpha的抽送能够完全满足在发情期的Omega那如同海洋般的欲望，更何况身下这个Alpha。  
  
身下那个被行刑的护卫抽泣到现在都没有停止，反而因为两次高潮而更加加剧，她哭得像一个走失了路的小孩子，坚强的优良品质在带来极大快感的抽送下早就被她甩到九霄云外了。  
  
Elsa不知道自己在如同野兽般的侵犯里射了多少次，压抑了十几年的欲火仿佛要在这几个小时里释放殆尽。  
  
她射得Anna满手都是白浊的精液，被无数次高潮折磨得就要消失的意识只剩下被侵犯的快感。  
  
Anna带着一手的精液轻轻探入护卫那双洁白的手套里。手套不算很紧，但等Anna的手完全探进去之后就不可能再塞下什么东西了。  
  
滚烫的精液滑入两人的指缝间，填满了两双手之间的任何缝隙。  
  
Anna先是让她两只手都慢慢地离开桌子让重心转移到趴着的身体上。再带着Elsa的手抓住她自己的性器。  
  
“陛下…陛…下…啊…不要…”  
  
以下犯上的罪犯早就被无数次的高潮给抽光了力气，Anna借着手套已经实际上地控制了她的手。  
  
被打手枪和被迫打手枪的感觉实在是天差地别。Anna喜欢折磨她如同艺术品般的性器，只要摸到那挺立的性器，她就想要欺负她，掌握住了她的命脉听她无助的呻吟和求饶。  
  
“刑犯可没有反对行刑官的资格。”  
  
她在护卫通红的耳畔边落下一句话，女王的威严被她在这个时候乱用得淋漓尽致。  
  
Anna带着她的手在挺立的性器上缓慢地摩擦，慢条斯理模拟着抽送，却在身下狠狠地顶她。花穴和性器所得到的快感一快一慢一重一轻，但后者精神上的折磨实在是比前者大得多。  
  
手套的触感与沾满了精液的手心完全不同，自己的手与Anna的手给她的感觉也完全不同。  
  
她如同Anna设想的那般又一次被情欲折磨得快要崩溃，低沉的闷哼逐渐演变为甜腻的呻吟和喘息，既听得自己羞耻又让那个幕后黑手更加兴奋。  
  
Anna早就不再控制着她的手，身下的难耐让Elsa根本无法忍受，她只能以自己的力气和速度抚慰自己，明知道自己任何一点动静都可以被那双手察觉得清清楚楚，却仍然紧闭着眼睛自顾自的掩耳盗铃。  
  
明明她也是个可以让无数Omega争夺的Alpha，明明她是身上这个始作俑者的姐姐，明明她是拥有着魔法的自然之灵，此刻却只能在身后这个恶魔的恶趣味下发出着无助的呻吟，心甘情愿地臣服与她。  
  
已经完全臣服了的罪犯手上的动作已经变得越来越快，快感的累计和精神的折磨已经要到达顶点。她此刻只能祈祷Anna不会又将她的精液锁住。  
  
Elsa也不知道该不该说自己幸运，她在自己手下射干净了最后一点精液没有受到任何阻挡，花穴收缩的瞬间就感觉到也有滚烫的精液浇在了她的身体深处。  
  
仿佛受了世上最残酷的酷刑一般的护卫没有了丝毫的力气趴在办公桌上，待行刑者退出身体之后又被温暖的双臂圈在了怀里。  
  
她窝在刚刚那个如同野兽般索取的恶魔怀里，却感觉自己又要被一阵温柔给融化了。  
  
这人只会事前和事后温柔。受了极乐之刑的护卫闭着眼很快就坠入了梦乡。  
  
  
  
她睡了很久，醒过来的时候已经是第二天早晨。  
  
身上的护卫装被整理得很整齐，只是身下很凉。她掀开被子一看那个三分钟温柔的人果然没有把她长裤捡回来。  
  
她挥挥手又给自己做了一条，然后就发现身边的人醒了。  
  
“醒了？”  
  
“难道还睡着吗？”  
  
Elsa呛她。把自己折磨得身心俱疲居然睡觉的时候还不换身睡衣。  
  
“你又以下犯上。”  
  
Anna睡眼朦胧地伸了个懒腰，声音嘶哑得和Elsa不相上下。  
  
Elsa没有理她，企图起床的时候发现全身一阵酸痛。  
  
“嗯…”  
  
阿伦戴尔女王搂住了她的腰把她从自己手臂能够到的最远处扯回怀里，将脸埋进她柔软的颈窝。她发出软糯的鼻音，此刻仿佛真的只是一个向姐姐撒娇的妹妹。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
Elsa心情有点好。转而就觉得自己没出息。居然因为妹妹一句类似撒娇的话心都快要化了。  
  
  
  
“嫁给我吧。”  
  
“我才不会和酷爱行刑的暴政女王结婚。”  
  
“这是命令。”  
  
“女王也不可以和一个只跟你上了几次床的人结婚。”  
  
“那多上几次。”  
  
“……扬汤止沸。”  



	3. Fake A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节番外  
> 军人ea  
> ElsaO装A的Fake A  
> Anna货真价实的Real A  
> *中药色诱E（？）预警  
> *粗口预警

“Omega怎么能当军人。我亲爱的姐姐。”  
  
Anna反手把门锁上，没想到几年没见的自家姐姐一见面就要给她这么大的惊喜。  
  
她Omega的身份从分化那天起就开始了隐藏，将自己完美地包装成了Alpha之后就进入军队。鬼知道她哪天发情会对自己的妹妹做出什么出格的事情来。  
  
“我进军队就是专门杀你这样的混蛋。”  
  
Elsa将自己金色的长发从头盔里解救出来，在药物的主导下脸颊已经变得通红，湛蓝的双眼似乎也蒙上了一层薄雾。  
  
她的手脚很利索，厚重的盔甲几乎是一瞬间就被她卸下来扔到了一边，只剩下紧身的作战服。  
  
虽然说是为了战斗而设计，但紧身的作战服的确能够很好地凸显出一个人的身材。浑圆饱满的胸部，细得不盈一握的腰肢和修长的双腿无一不让眼前的Alpha血脉喷张。  
  
“我只是担心你。况且你现在可是要混蛋来解决你的发情。”  
  
Anna看起来完全没有眼前这个被情欲折磨得不行的Omega那么急，即使满屋子的信息素已经在唤醒她身下的欲望。她背靠着门，仔细地打量眼前这如果暴露出去不知道要引起多少Alpha争抢的Omega。  
  
“闭嘴。我可没有随便到任何一个像样的Alpha都能侵犯。”  
  
Elsa的声音听起来很冷静。如果现在她不在发情的话，Anna真的会相信这不是出于面子而说的辩词。  
  
“可是你已经快脱完了。”  
  
Anna听起来有点无奈。身为一个Alpha居然到现在都还要保持着理智不去将眼前动情的Omega吞食殆尽。  
  
“当然。你不是个像样的Alpha。”  
  
Elsa转过身来，即使她连转身的动作都差点因为腿软而不能完成地摔倒在地上，但她还是极其倔强地给予回击。  
  
Anna顺势将她扶起来压在了洁白的手术桌上，以一种最强势的姿势俯视着身下的Omega。  
  
“你也不是个像样的Omega。”  
  
至少两者都没有见过在自己面前还能保持着惊人的理智的Alpha或Omega。  
  
Anna想要低头亲吻她泛红的眼角，却发觉自己的腹部被极其熟悉的枪口抵住。  
  
“如果你太过分…我会考虑一枪崩了你。”  
  
Elsa听起来不像是中了药的Omega，而更像是一个极其强势而霸道的Alpha。她骨子里流的是倔强的血，这份倔强令她不愿在任何Alpha面前展示出Omega柔弱而需要被疼爱的一面。  
  
她宁愿让全世界的人都知道她是个倔强得不可靠近的Omega，也不想让别人觉得她如同其他Omega是一样可以被肆意侵犯的。  
  
即使在没有抑制剂，身边还有一个俊美而极有魅力的Alpha的情形下，Elsa也绝对不会选择让一个陌生的Alpha随意地占有她。  
  
当然，在她分化后时隔几年见到Anna的第一眼，这种情形就有了个例外。  
  
她发育得很好，一言一行之中都有着身为Alpha的气势和成熟，即使连Omega都有点嫉妒的身材让她看起来更加富有魅力。  
  
即使她当初逃也似的参军就是为了保护Anna，但Elsa比任何人都要想她。也想要她。  
  
在军队里自由气息的熏陶之下Elsa成功把三纲五常当成了一种必要时可以抛在脑后的浮云了。  
  
比如现在这种今晚就要发起突击但队友递来的压缩饼干里被人掺了药的就是特殊情况。当她在来来往往的人群中看到刚调过来的Anna的时候，这就是必要丢掉三纲五常的时候了。  
  
她原本非常后悔吃了队友送来的午餐，但现在可能没有那么懊恼了。  
  
眼前这个Alpha实在是太过能够轻易俘获一个Omega的心了。  
  
就算Elsa心里已经想要把这个Alpha狠狠占为己有，但嘴上总不受大脑控制般地倔强。  
  
Anna默认了一般俯下身去亲吻她的脸颊，轻轻将她的作战服剥去。  
  
那药物使得眼前这个Omega根本不需要过多的前戏就已经在Alpha身下软成了一滩水。  
  
相比起Elsa炽热的体温来说，备用急救间里的空气实在是有点冷。以至于她不自觉地贴紧了些身上人的身体。  
  
Omega的呻吟是无法阻挡的。它不受理智控制地从喉咙里跳出来钻进Alpha的大脑，以激起Alpha更大的兽性。  
  
Anna低头吻住她的唇瓣，左手顺着冰冷的枪管摸下去抓住她纤细的指节与她十指相扣，随意地让手枪掉到床上。  
  
Alpha的吻从来都不会太过怜香惜玉。Anna也是如此。现在并不是可以慢条斯理地调情的时候，解决自家姐姐的发情才是头等大事。  
  
她灵活的舌头轻而易举地撬开Elsa的齿关深入到口腔内侧，毫不留情地搜刮着属于Omega的甜美气息，吞噬着专属于身下人的味道。  
  
Elsa当然不希望自己是处于下风的那一个，即使她现在是一个已经被人脱光了衣服摁在身下的Omega。  
  
她仍然倔强而热情地响应Anna急促的索求，卷起她的舌身吮吸她的舌尖。  
  
吻能够很好地调动气氛。即使两人都已经动情得快要融化。信息素没过多久就充满了整个急救间，耳边仿佛只剩下了接吻时吮吸的声音。  
  
Anna率先松开身下人的唇瓣想要向下进发，却被Elsa环住了脖子再次吻住。  
  
此刻的Elsa似乎更像占领主导地位的那个Alpha，而不是发情的时候什么都做不了的Omega。她的急躁与她平常的生活作风背道而驰，情欲已经完全吞噬了她的理智以至于她早就忘记身上的人是自己的亲生妹妹。  
  
双方都积极响应的舌吻更能明确地知道对方的索求与焦躁，眼前的人从身体深处散发出来的情欲和急需抚慰。  
  
Anna自己都不知道作战服是什么时候被那个不能再等的Omega给脱掉的，她直起腰来抓住Elsa纤细的脚腕将她拉到自己胯前。  
  
“你可是我姐啊。”  
  
滚烫的性器擦过花穴停在了Elsa柔软的小腹上，Anna似乎突然想起来一般停止了在锁骨处细碎的吻。  
  
“好难受…Anna…”  
  
她轻微地摇着胯去摩擦那根贴在自己小腹上的性器，眉头不知道什么时候又扭在了一起，看上去并不像即将得到极大快感的Omega。  
  
“可是你是我姐姐。”  
  
Anna也不知道自己究竟是出于挑逗而说的还是出于理智才说的这句话。  
  
“我…可是…我很难受…Anna…”  
  
“这有悖伦理…”  
  
“磨磨蹭蹭的你他妈还是个Alpha吗。”  
  
Elsa的声音听起来不像是个问句。她实在是被一块掺了药的小小的压缩饼干给折磨得只剩下满脑子的情欲和可能是药物副作用的暴躁了。虽然她并不惯用粗口，但在如此情形之下确实脱口而出。  
  
她其实有点怕。毕竟她仅仅是向下扫了一眼那根坚挺的性器就知道这个尺寸不是让人好受的。  
  
谁让她偏偏挑了这么个外表和内部都如此优秀而强势的Alpha。如果要她现在服软败下阵来是绝对不可能的。Elsa当然是选择要面子。  
  
“快…进来…拜托…”  
  
Elsa本想用刚才的语气来掩饰自己的惊慌和兴奋，却发现刚出口的东西完全被情欲所影响而变得粘稠又性感。Omega的呻吟和邀请对于Alpha来说可是世界上药效最猛的媚药。  
  
“你在求我？”  
  
Anna好像被身下既倔强又被情欲影响得暴露本性的自家姐姐激起了欺负她的欲望。  
  
“我才没有…妈的…”  
  
果不其然。Elsa的倔强的确让她再一次口是心非。却不知道这样的傲娇行为对于身上的Alpha诱惑力有多大。  
  
她精致的脸颊都染上了绯红的欲望，湛蓝的眸子里还留有破碎且派不上用场的理智显得禁欲又绯糜，不知是因为身下空虚得难受还是因为Anna看起来比她冷静得多而引起的郁闷令她漂亮的眉头扭成了一团。  
  
她全身都已经做好了被侵犯的准备，乳尖分明已经挺立，身下早就不需要再多湿润，嘴上却还是一副能坚持很久的样子。  
  
Elsa知道Anna在和她斗劲。身上的妹妹无非就是想要看她弱小而急需被疼爱的样子。她知道那双灼热的视线在盯着自己看，妄图从自己的脸上搜刮出些服软的征兆来。  
  
如果Elsa真的要与Anna死磕到底，中了药的Omega当然是劣势中的劣势。最终还是只能向Alpha发出诱人而甜美的求饶，乞求身上的人狠狠地索要自己。  
  
偏偏身上那人带着枪茧的双手又那么会挑逗敏感点，那湿润的唇舌又是那么灵活而令人动情。  
  
每一寸的肌肤都在渴望着那双手的进一步抚慰，每一个细胞都在乞求着得到快感，每一点穴肉都在等待着无论是什么也好的虐待。  
  
身下的空虚已经越来越难耐，本能驱使她开口乞求身上的Alpha。  
  
“…进来…拜托…唔！…”  
  
Anna再次俯下身去吻住她的唇瓣堵住她的求饶，挺胯刺入自家姐姐早就做好了准备的花穴。  
  
性器顶端撑开了粉红而诱人的花口，几乎是同一时间Omega的花道就更加兴奋起来，好不容易等来的慰藉它们可不想轻易地失去。  
  
尽管发情中的Omega承受能力比平常强上一大截，却还是感觉到在巨大的快感中夹杂了几分身下被撑到最大的剧痛。  
  
生理泪水几乎是瞬间就被泵出泪腺，痛楚与快感的双重冲击几乎要让Elsa失去意识。  
  
Anna没有理会身下人颤抖着的哭泣，推着胯将整根性器缓慢地挺进她的花穴。对于许多Omega来说都无法接受的性器将整个花穴填得满满当当，性器的顶端直挺挺地捣到花心。  
  
初经人事的Omega身体对于这样硕大的性器实在是兴奋到了极点，花穴发了疯一般拼命吸着那根将自己填得没有缝隙的性器，艰难地适应着这样滚烫而巨大的腺体。  
  
“姐…你好紧。”  
  
Anna整根挺入后先是一声被湿滑的花穴夹得难耐的闷哼，再来就是伏在Elsa耳边一半是真心感慨一半是想要挑逗她地说。  
  
“好涨…Anna…太撑了…”  
  
Elsa刚从被贯穿般的痛楚中醒过神来，又被花穴撑到最大的满当和涨痛给弄得难受极了。  
  
她知道Anna的尺寸不是轻易就能吞进去，但她丝毫不留情地推入更让身下既难受又有着令人羞耻的愉悦。  
  
身上的Alpha仿佛已经同身下的Omega有了几百次的肌肤之亲，进入完全之后直接开始抽送，力道大得每一次顶入都仿佛要Elsa泵出泪腺的泪水再多几滴。撞击的声音已经让她变得面红耳赤。  
  
Anna看起来根本不懂得去照顾自家姐姐的感受，不懂得好好地疼爱一个Omega。她没有耐心等她适应自己性器的尺寸，也没有从慢到快让身体逐步攀上欲望的顶端。  
  
她当然有好好学习一个Alpha需要学习的一切有关Omega的知识，也知道要如何克制自己的情欲来不至于让自己彻底失去理智而疯狂地占有自己的姐姐。  
  
只是身下这个被情欲折磨得极痛苦的，因为性器抽送带来的痛楚和快感而微微颤抖着的，被自己深爱着且朝思暮想的姐姐实在是没有给她冷静的机会。  
  
Anna并不想让她好受。简单的说，Elsa先前的挑衅成功激起了她欺负身下这个Omega的欲望。  
  
有力而迅捷的抽送每一次都要重重地顶到最深处的花心，低下头去细细地欣赏这张她所见过的最美的脸上不断落泪的样子，狠狠地撞击她要她彻底记住不像样的Alpha是如何让她攀上高潮的。  
  
药效跟随着性事的愈演愈烈而发挥得更快，Elsa全身都持续兴奋得不成样子，看上去实在不像一个平常冷静到极点的军人。  
  
“你就不能慢点…太大了…Anna…”  
  
她轻咬着下唇，咬牙切齿般地挤出几个单词组成一句话。在每一句话里，分给她的倔强的时间只有短短一两秒，导致她刚说完没多久又开始粘腻的喘息和求饶，看起来实在是像下一秒就要彻底沉沦在身上人不停的撞击之中。  
  
Elsa本想紧紧地抱住身上人的脖子不让她起身看到自己动情的满面潮红，却引得那挺立的乳尖划在了Anna的衣服上。每一次顶入都要让硬得发涨的乳尖狠狠地在布料上摩擦几下，让那颗本就饱受折磨的茱萸更加通红。  
  
Anna仿佛并没有听见Omega倔强的要求。她毫不吝啬地以最大的速度和力度抽送着滚烫的性器，每一下都狠狠地顶入到她身体的最深处，将她窄小又兴奋的花穴撑到最开，让强烈的快感如潮水一般盖过那相比之下称得上微不足道的痛楚。  
  
“Anna…Anna…好…好大…”  
  
她似乎是被自家妹妹的性器顶得暂时忘记了要口是心非地倔强，逐渐失去理智的Omega也不知道从自己嘴里吐出的都是什么危险又性感的话语了。  
  
“你他妈这几年跑去哪了…一个Alpha都找不到吗。”  
  
对于一个Omega来说，现在是最没有抵抗力和辨别力的时间。只要能够抚慰那因为发情而带来的巨大情欲，刻在骨子里的天性会先一步做出选择。只要能够讨好身上的Alpha不停下那带来极大欢愉的侵犯，Omega会在性事中答应一切要求或回答一切问题。  
  
当然，世界上任何事情都是相对而言。如果一个Omega自己经过特殊的训练或是天生比较耐得住Alpha的信息素攻势，那种吃了吐白剂一般的时刻的到来时间就会大大推迟。  
  
Elsa很明显属于后者，但她显然不想用残存的理智去反抗身上的Anna。在她看来这种对自己心上人欲擒故纵般行动上的反抗实在是浪费时间。  
  
“我…嗯…别…别…”  
  
Anna以为她还要说“别太快了”之类的话语，不禁觉得自己可能真的弄疼了她。尽管自己的情欲万般叫着不愿意，但胯上的动作实在是轻柔了不少。不过当她听到自家姐姐说出下一句极度诱惑如同妖精一般的话之后，她就发现自己实在是低估了眼前这个几年没见的Omega。  
  
“别…啊…别说话…干…干我…”  
  
他妈的。Anna当即想要脱口而出一大串粗话，但是鉴于那句如同一万只蚂蚁在她身上爬般的话，她又将它们憋在了齿关前。  
  
Elsa紧锁着漂亮的眉头，似乎Anna一瞬间轻柔的抽送让她感到很不满。但当暂时出走的理智回到了身体里，她突然回想起自己刚才说的话是多么像要人把自己从头到尾干个遍的勾引，多么像强行使一个纯洁的孩子误入歧途的蛊惑。  
  
但说白了，现在这种局面本来就是Elsa自己一手造成的。意识到自己中了药之后把Anna拖进这间备用医疗间的是她，要Anna违背道德伦理地解决她的窘况的也是她，她现在甚至还要Anna专心地干她，用那根对于所有Omega来说都极具有诱惑力的性器抚慰她。  
  
她意识到自己一时被撞昏了头脑而说的话是多么地具有色诱嫌疑，想要开口挽回的时候却为时已晚。  
  
那根重重捣到花心的性器掐断了她组织语言的能力，从嘴里跳出来的只剩下Omega甜腻的呻吟和喘息。  
  
偏偏她抱着身上那人抱得又是那么地紧，染上了哭腔的喘息第一时间就钻进了Alpha近在咫尺的耳畔，激起Anna更加疯狂地对她实施暴行。  
  
“可是你自己一直在说话。”  
  
Anna探出舌头舔抵她通红的耳畔，呼出滚烫的鼻息拍打在她的发间。  
  
Elsa当然知道她所说的“说话”指的无非就是从自己嘴里出逃的呻吟与喘息。  
  
“那我也要说。”  
  
“告诉我。你是不是想我要你。”  
  
她将一只手探到被提问者的胸前，炙热的手心很有针对性地轻蹭着那颗挺立的宝石，弄得身下人不自觉地弓起了腰将饱满的胸部再塞入一点她的手中。  
  
“混蛋…啊…闭嘴…”  
  
遇到狮子只懂得落荒而逃的小白兔当然无法享受到狮子戏弄猎物的乐趣，正如Elsa拒绝回答她极富有嘲谑意味的问题。  
  
被下药和发情期还是有区别的。至少前者只是生理上的无法拒绝侵犯，只要意志坚定一点或许还是能保留残存的理智。这就让Elsa宁愿让自己是在发情期，借着发情期意识薄弱的借口来回避她的问题。  
  
但Anna每一个字母的发音听起来都是如此清晰，一下又一下地对她脆弱的理智发起无情的进攻。  
  
“告诉我。”  
  
她逐渐让抽送的速度和力度都不紧不慢地降下来，似乎不狠狠地将身下这个人欺负一番就不罢休。  
  
但Elsa可比Anna难受得多。每一次地顶入都变得更轻，等待她抽出又顶入的时间仿佛过了几个小时一样漫长，而难耐的等待过后下一次撞击却又软绵绵的完全无法抚慰贪得无厌又得寸进尺的情欲。  
  
“你他妈再问…我就一枪…轰爆你的头…”  
  
这句话说出来连Elsa自己都不信。况且这话的语气就像一只奶猫对着近在咫尺的野兽发出喵喵叫的声音。  
  
这算什么威胁。这顶多是斗嘴。  
  
“姐姐大人要是一枪轰了我…那可就没有不像样的混蛋来干姐姐了。”  
  
Anna听起来有点委屈的样子，一只手支起自己的身子挣脱她两只细臂的禁锢，另一只从未离开过她胸前的手轻轻捏起顶端的挺立。  
  
她完全停下了越来越慢的抽送，花道内只留下半根性器埋在里面，露出的半截已经占满了晶莹粘稠的花液看起来绯糜到了极点。  
  
Anna沉下眸子去欣赏Elsa脸上既动情又羞耻的表情，结果马上就羞得那人真的想要去摸枪。  
  
身处绝境般的Omega很快摸到了枪管，但向下摸的时候却碰到了Alpha温暖的手背。  
  
“姐姐在找这个吗？”  
  
Anna将手枪的保险关闭，把冰冷的枪口贴在她炙热的肌肤上。  
  
身下那个Omega终于舍得睁开她藏满了情欲的眸子，第一次觉得自己面对一件事情是如此地无力。  
  
“混蛋…”  
  
Elsa一睁开眼睛就能看到Anna那张英气又无辜的脸，一旦对上了Alpha那双漂亮的眸子她仿佛就要羞耻得昏过去。  
  
常年穿梭在战场上的经历让她对于枪口形成了非一般的敏感。枪口所划过的每一寸肌肤都在宣告着危险降临，但血液里奔腾的药物却要她挺起身子迎合身上的枪口。  
  
冰冷的枪口在她身上游走，Anna却看着她难耐又羞耻的表情玩得乐在其中。  
  
时间的推移对于Omega来说是残忍的。花穴内不停地叫嚣着想要这根性器恢复刚才无情的抽送，哪怕再粗暴一点，再残忍一点都好。  
  
她用枪管剐蹭那颗挺立的乳尖，用凹凸不平的枪面摩擦身下那人白皙的皮肤。通过Elsa身体每一处会讲实话的地方，Anna知道她已经变得更兴奋。  
  
Anna将枪口顶在她的下巴上迫使她抬头。如果不看两人脖子以下的部位，这的确像是一场枪口下的逼供。  
  
“我现在有两把枪。你想要哪一把枪？”  
  
她如同恶魔的低语般吐出这句话，那性感又羞耻的暗喻红了身下人的脸。Anna身下再次挺胯狠狠顶入花心，既证实自己第二把枪的威力，又撞得那人又一次惊呼出声。  
  
“你要用枪…射我吗？” Elsa也不知道自己为何会迎合身上那人的把戏。只是那样羞耻的话语仿佛是不经过大脑思考地就说了出来。   
身下的难耐早就已经让Elsa快要抓狂。她染满了情欲的眸子直勾勾地盯着身上那人，仿佛要将她盯出个洞来，精致的脸庞上布了几条浅得可怜的泪痕，血红的唇瓣半开着吐出滚烫的气息和无法隐藏的欲望。  
  
“操…为什么没人派你去色诱呢。”  
  
Anna看着Elsa的脸，无论是什么也无法阻止她把身下这个Omega干到哭着求饶的想法了。  
  
Anna十分坚信要是世界上有色诱比赛Elsa绝对是他妈的第一名。她好像只要凭一张脸和一张嘴就可以轻而易举地把直的掰成弯的，弯的掰成直的，亲姐妹也给拐到床上去。  
  
再也忍不住的Alpha将手枪狠狠地扔到一边，发狂一般重新在她体内开始了进出，肿胀的腺体一插到底重重地撞在身体最深处，将每一寸穴肉都撑到最开，抚慰到她花穴的每一个角落，像是要将她饥渴的内壁磨掉一层一样。  
  
失了理智的Alpha似乎要将她整个身体对折一般压在她的身上，那把狰狞的枪拍打身体发出的响声和搅动花液的水声听得身下那个口出狂言的Omega面红耳赤。  
  
“你他妈的…又不是要你强奸…”  
  
她粗暴的动作很快就让Omega吃不消，还没从上一次撞击所带来的巨大快感中缓过来第二次顶入就已经来临，手术桌简易的支架发出痛苦的吱呀声好像下一秒就要折断。  
  
刚才那个玩转色诱的Omega此刻却顶不住Alpha发狂般的侵犯了，没过半分钟身体好像就要被撞得散架，巨大的快感如同浪潮亲吻沙滩一般一波一波冲刷着大脑，在药效的作用下使身体兴奋的程度更加翻倍。  
  
“慢点…啊…要坏了…慢点…Anna…”  
  
仅仅是第一次经历性事的花穴怎么抵得住Alpha这般的侵犯，巨大的快感让她轻而易举地就攀上了极乐之颠，穴肉一下一下地收缩着，仿佛要把这带来极大欢愉的性器吮吸殆尽。  
  
她全身的肌肉仿佛都紧绷了起来，每一寸白皙的皮肤好像都要变得潮红，湛蓝的眸子里又溢出了令人心碎的泪珠，头往后仰砸在枕头上露出满是吻痕的脖颈，充满情欲的呻吟在一瞬间全部冲破了齿关。  
  
快感一瞬间从身下遍及全身，滚烫的热液浇在仍然埋在体内的那根性器上，她发出舒服的呻吟，全身都被抽走了力气。  
  
高潮如同在火热地狱中将她带上了天堂，即使被人下药是件倒霉到了极点的事，却也切切实实地给她带来了巨大的欢愉和快感。  
  
Elsa全身的力气似乎都不翼而飞，她没有骨头一般无力地瘫软在床上，心跳的速度似乎是她人生中最快的一次。滚烫的血液承载着数不尽的快感在血管里狂奔到身体各处，好似湖面投入一颗石子后荡起的层层涟漪。  
  
身下Omega的高潮似乎还顺带唤醒了失控的Alpha丢失在脑海深处的理智。Anna仿佛刚才才睁开眼一般，看见那刚刚高潮的自家姐姐无力地躺在床上。  
  
只是她高潮完的样子仍然性感得任何一个Alpha都扛不住。  
  
“好点没。”  
  
她轻声地询问，仿佛刚才发狂地粗暴进出的是另外一个人。  
  
  
“嘘…别说话…继续干我。”  
  
“另外…我他妈爱死你的枪了。”   
  
  
——  
后来军中有流言，身为Alpha的Anna强上了同是Alpha的Elsa。  
  
Anna苦笑着瞄一眼Elsa。  
  
妈的。跳进阿塔霍兰也洗不清了。


End file.
